bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Pollard
Tiffany Pollard, often nicknamed "New York",' '''is a housemate from ''Celebrity Big Brother 17. She entered the House on Day 1, and left on Day 32 in fourth place. Background Tiffany is best known for her participation in VH1's Flavor of Love ''and I Love New York''. Pollard was given the nickname "New York" by rapper Flavor Flav. She is also known colloquially by her self-proclaimed nickname, the "HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge)", which she exclaimed in the Flavor of Love series to taunt her competitors. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On Day 6, Tiffany won herself immunity from the next set of nominations after standing by her podium in an endurance task and catching her prize. On Day 7, Tiffany caused controversy for mistaking that fellow housemate, David Gest had died of cancer whilst in the House. Angie Bowie was informed earlier in the day that her ex-husband David Bowie had died, and when Angie informed Tiffany of the news, she misheard and subsequently caused panic and confusion amongst the other housemates. Profile 'Why did you want to do ''CBB? 'It’s such an amazing thing I’m about to embark on. I’m excited, I think it’s the best thing I’ve ever done with my career. Honestly, it’s on another level. It’s something new, something fresh and it’s almost like if you made it into the ''Big Brother House you’ve really made it. You have to be somebody for them to want you in there. I take this really personally. I think this is a big deal. I really wanted to take the opportunity to live in the house and also show people other things that they didn’t get to see about me in the other situations that I was in. And the fact, to be honest, I never won any reality show that I was on. Even though I had several of my own, I never won. So the possibility of me winning Big Brother, like I’m in it to win it. '''What do you think the public perception of you is? '''Bitchy, moody, antagonistic, that type of thing. I mean, that is there in me, we can all get pushed to those limits, but at the same time there’s so much more to me. There’s changes going on. '''What are you really like, then - can you describe yourself? '''Absolutely. I’m fun, outgoing, I like to speak my mind, I’m very opinionated. I think the older you get, the more comfortable you are with your honesty. I’m noticing the older I get, the moodier I am. I’m not sure if that’s a plus or a minus, but I’m really, brutally honest. '''What could potentially wind you up about other housemates? '''I really don’t like people who talk a lot. If they talk for the sake of it, just to hear their own voice. That type of thing is always going to make me a little bit nuts. And I don’t like bullies. I think a lot of people think that I’m a bully, but I’m not. I just kind of go for people that are coming for me. But I don’t like people that gang up on people for absolutely no reason. I’m more of a lover than a fighter and I don’t think people really know that about me. I want it to be valid, confronting things that need to be confronted. Because I’m trying to make a friend or two or three or four as I don’t want to get sent home. '''What kind of housemate will you be? '''I’m a great cook. I don’t mind doing the dishes, sweeping up, little things to just keep myself in the house and be an asset. '''Will you let your hair down a little bit? '''I love to party, let my hair down. A few drinks, absolutely. I see myself being involved. You know, I’m not going to be the girl that falls to the back. I’m not going to be the wallflower. I want to be right there in the action of it all. They’re going to get sick of me. '''What bad habits do you have that’s going to potentially annoy other people? '''Being nosey as hell. I’m going to try and run the house a little bit, I’m going to remind them who the HBITC is. Everything in this house is my business. '''What do you think of the rumoured housemates? '''I heard that Kim K’s best friend is here. I mean how much higher can you go?! Amazing. '''Would you befriend him if he is in there? '''Oh my gosh, yes. I’m not going to argue with anything that’s Kardashian. That’s not a good move. '''Are you single? '''There is somebody, but we’re not together technically. It's not even dating, it’s kind of just randomly talking. I’m definitely single. '''Is it likely that somebody might catch your eye in the House? Do you think you would like a romance? '''I’m open to all possibilities. But if there’s somebody there that has chemistry with me and we have good conversation, anything is possible. I’m always open for something. It doesn’t take much for me to like go there. I lose it really quickly. '''What’s your worst nightmare in there? '''My worst fear would be for the power to go out. The dark. That will really send me over the edge. '''Do you think you can win? '''I think if I learn the temperature of the House and I pay attention to what’s going on and I befriend enough people and I’m honest enough and the audience can see that I’m really genuinely in there for the right purposes, I think I can win. '''You’re really playing this as a game, aren’t you? '''Oh yes. My competitive streak is there. I’m in it to win it. I want to win, I don’t know why, I’ve never won anything before in my life. I want this to be the moment that I win. '''Have friends or family given you any advice about how to be or not to be? '''I think my family are just excited for me. They’re like, 'Tiff you’ve been doing a lot where you are, but to go over there and them want you for something, that’s a huge deal'. I’ve heard nothing but great accolades about this show. I want to go all the way if I can. '''Are you interested in doing more work in the UK? '''Absolutely. I didn’t know it was possible for me to fall in love that quickly. But on the plane ride and at the hotel, everybody has been so nice to me. I love it over here. I really do, I’m enjoying myself. '''Is there anything you’re going to miss when you’re inside the House? Whether it be TV or phone, or people? '''My cell phone. As soon as they confiscated it from me, I was reaching for it, and I don’t have it. It saddens me a little bit. Because we use our cell phones for everything now, it’s really hard not to have it. Category:Female Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Finalist